


figurehead

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [245]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It seems like everyone in Unova wants Elesa, but Team Plasma actually goes for it.
Series: Commissions [245]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 8





	figurehead

Everyone knows that Elesa is the most desirable woman in all of Unova. There is no one in the region who is able to deny her beauty, and there are many who would consider themselves lucky to be able to have her for their own. She has remained single throughout her career as both a gym leader and a model, and there is no one who has actually attempted to claim her for themselves, all certain that they do not deserve her. Even so, anyone would be lucky to have her.

But then, Team Plasma sets their sights on her, and that is when things change. While others might respect her privacy, or worry that they would not be good enough to keep up with the model in a relationship, the members of Team Plasma are not as concerned with things like that. After all, for a group like them, having a model girlfriend hardly seems important. But having the most gorgeous woman in the entirety of the Unova region, to use however they want? That is an entirely different concept altogether.

And so, they decide that they want to be the ones to claim her, that they do not want to let anyone else have their chance with her.

~X~

When Elesa wakes up, she has no idea where she is. She knows that someone broke into her home the night before, and in her panic to try and figure out what was going on, she was knocked out. Now, she is in an unfamiliar place, and when she finally starts to see who it is standing over her, she is horrified to discover that she has been abducted by Team Plasma.

“Glad you’re finally awake,” one of them says. “It will be a lot more fun to play with you like this.” Looking down, she realizes that she is not only tied up, but also completely naked, and so sore that she wonders exactly what they were doing with her while she was out.

And though she wants to protest what is happening, the tape over her mouth muffles anything that she might try to say.

“Congratulations on becoming the new Team Plasma cumdump! We’re going to have a lot of fun breaking you, Elesa.” With that, the grunt looming over her gets on top of her, wasting no time in shoving his cock inside of her, where she has no choice but to take it, her scream completely muffled.

This is just the beginning of her new life. Even while she deals with this one grunt fucking her, there are more still gathering around her, all wanting a chance and all wanting a turn. It is not long before she is pushed between two of them, while one fucks her pussy and the other fucks her ass, and the pain is absolutely unbearable, making it hard for her to stay conscious. But any time that she starts to feel like she might be passing out, the sharp pain brings her right back, and she is offered no respite.

It hurts so much that she can’t stand it, and it never seems to end. Even if two are done with her, then there are two more to replace them, and they all seem the same to her, and the pauses are so brief that it barely feels like there is any pause at all, as if the same two grunts continue to fuck her for hours on end, until she is finally allowed to slip out of consciousness, where she can try and rest away from this nightmare for a little while.

~X~

The tape is taken from her mouth when they know that she is not going to make much of a fuss. She is fucked so senseless, so many times, that they are certain that they can remove her gag, and that her mouth can be used without any risk of biting. Then, she gets to be fucked in all three holes at once, and by now, Elesa has given up all hope of ever having anyone come to save her. She has no way of knowing how much time has passed since she was taken, and her sense of time is completely ruined in here anyway.

She does not even know how many times she has been fucked, or how many grunts have used her body. It all starts to blend together, and she just lets it all happen, letting herself space out when it happens, so that she can try and separate herself from the horrors that she is currently facing. It does not really work that much, but she knows just as well as they do that she is breaking, that it will not take much to completely break her down.

“She needs to loosen up more,” she hears one of them comment, and she feels like they are speaking from miles away. “We should help her out with that.”

“Oh, I can get her plenty loose!”

“Not what I meant! …but that does sound like a good idea for right now!” She finds herself bent over, her hands still bound behind her back, while one of the men pushes his cock into her ass, and the other starts fucking her face. Elesa tries to space out as much as she can while she is rocked between the two of them, head spinning and dizzy, the pain starting to fade into numbness at this point.

She knows that she is nearing a breaking point if she can be relieved by the fact that she is so used to being fucked that she barely notices it anymore, that she can numb herself to the pain. This is the life that she lives now, and she just has to accept whatever is thrown at her, because there is nothing else that she can do. Her old life of glamor and luxury is now long behind her, as she is steadily reduced to their braindead slut, used to keep their morale up, and nothing more.

Even so, they still have more ways that they want to make her loosen up. Fucking her is one way, but they do not want to rely only on that for getting her to do what they want. She has no idea what they are getting at when they discuss it, but then, there is a grunt that comes to her with a bottle, telling her, “You have to drink this.”

“No, I don’t want…” she starts to mumble, forgetting for a second that she is not allowed to want anything now. She has no choice in the matter, but she forgets that until it is too late for her, and then he is forcing the bottle past her lips, with a grunt behind her pulling her head back by her hair, making sure that it goes down her throat.

It burns and she nearly gags on it, but they do not pull back, do not give her a chance to spit it up. Elesa knows that this is alcohol, can tell from the way that it burns all the way down, and it is not long before she is accepting it, no longer needing to be forced to drink it. The more she thinks about it, the better it sounds, because this might make her that much more numb to everything that is happening, and she is willing to embrace anything that will make this living hell a little easier to bear.

Once it is all in her system, once it has had a chance to kick in, she feels better than she has in a long time, out of her mind in the best way possible. However, that nice feeling does not last, not when a hand comes down hard on her face, slapping her cheek so hard that her head snaps to the side.

“I said quit spacing out and suck me off, you stupid slut!” That’s right, her life is still a living hell. No matter numb she may feel, there is still work for her to do here, and she lets the grunt shove his cock in her mouth, fucking her face as hard as he wants to make up for the wait that she made him endure.

~X~

They hurt her all the time, but she is starting to become numb to that too. She gets slapped and pushed around, and of course the ropes hurt her wrists when they dig in, but she can avoid some pain by being obedient. Sometimes, they just get a kick out of being able to push her around, to use and hurt her however they want, and there is nothing she can do about that. All she can do is be obedient when it counts, getting further and further away from the person that she used to be all the time.

Elesa’s mind is not going to be able to hold out against all of this strain. At this point, she is not sure if she is ever going to be able to snap out of it, and it just shows how far gone she is that she does not care about that, either. She waits in captivity for someone to come and use her, and when someone comes to feed her, she has to lean forward and eat like some helpless Pokemon, not even treated like a human anymore.

Sometimes, the grunt who brings her her food fucks her while she eats, unable to wait for her and making it difficult for her to eat without making a mess or choking on it. She gets punished if she makes too much of a commotion like this, though, so she has started to adapt to it. Anything to keep herself out of trouble, to keep the Plasma grunts happy with her.

There is something big coming up, something that they keep talking about. It has taken her a while to figure out that she is kept moving, that she is held captive inside of the ship that has been seen around Unova for a bit now. No wonder she is hard to find, if they are always moving her around, not that she still has any hope of being found by now. By now, she no longer cares about what their master plan is, either.

She is being fucked in all three holes again when they talk about how it is time to get things started, and she is rocked between all of them, not caring a bit for anything other than what happens directly to her. To say that the model has been broken by now is an understatement, and Team Plasma can’t help but be proud of everything that they have done to break her down to this point.

Now, it is like she is hardly alive at all, and so, they are getting this gangbang out of the way before it is time to give her a new purpose. Everyone gets a turn, lining up to use her, and it is all like a blur to her, barely able to tell the difference from each man that fucks her, only noticing that there is a slight lull whenever two of them switch places.

But then it is over. She is naked and filled and covered in their come, and she is broken beyond belief, no thoughts in her head and no purpose to serve other than as an object. It is time for their big plan, and so, it is time to proudly display the model that they have broken for their own purposes. Elesa is bound up tighter than ever before, so that she has no freedom of movement at all, as they bring her to the front of the ship.

This is where she is going to be displayed now, their very on figurehead, of the most desirable woman in all of Unova. She will be left there, exposed to the elements, freezing and pathetic, while they proudly boast of their accomplishment, all by keeping her on display. Soon everyone will know of her unfortunate fate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
